Happy Birthday, Old Man
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Shinobu just wanted to bake a cake for Miyagi's birthday. He should have just bought one instead.


ChibiKit- Ok well I wrote this story for a friend of mine because she absolutely loves this pairing and I figured, heh, why not? This is my first Junjou Romantica story so please be nice!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything.

* * *

Nimble fingers spun the wooden spoon around and around, mixing the bowls contents evenly while at the same time trying desperately not to slosh the mixture all over the countertops and floor of the once clean kitchen. Not that it would make much of a difference at this point. The kitchen was already covered in gooey goop and coco so it didn't really matter if more of a mess was made or not.

It was a beautiful cool afternoon. The sun was shinning, there was a soft breeze that kept the day cool but not cold and the sky was clear. And while most people would be out enjoying the nice, fresh air on such a gorgeous day one teenager had locked himself away in his lover's apartment, working diligently in the apartment's kitchen, trying to successfully complete his goal for the day.

"Flour, milk, eggs. Flour, milk, eggs. Flour, milk eggs, Flour, milk, eggs." Shinobu, now 19 years of age and a university student, muttered to himself as he spun the wooden spoon around in the large mixing bowl he held in his hands, keeping an eye on the clock over the stove.

Miyagi would be home in three hours, which gave him two to finish the cake and one to clean up the kitchen and himself so both would be presentable for his lover on his arrival.

Today was the professor's thirty-seventh birthday and as a special surprise, and a means to try and improve his cooking skills, Shinobu had decided that he would bake a cake for the elder male. A chocolate cake. It was a simple recipe and didn't require a lot of skill to create.

Which was why the trashcan was already filled with three failed attempts. But this one was going to be great; he just knew it.

He had gotten the recipe out of a simple cookbook and after debating with himself on whether to buy a cake from a nearby bakery or bake his own homemade one the teen had decided that it would mean much more if he made it himself. Anyone could buy a cake, but he wasn't anyone. He was better and therefore could bake the cake himself.

Which was why he had fooled his lover into believing he was sick so he could spend the whole day perfecting his lover's birthday cake instead of going to school. What was one missed day anyways? He was already ahead in his studies and was doing rather well in all of his classes, so therefore he could afford to miss one day to bake a cake.

It also helped that he was dating a university teacher himself so Miyagi could help him if he fell behind or had questions. Not that he'd ever ask for help from the old man. He could do things on his own; he didn't need Miyagi's help in school matters. He was smart and therefore could take care of his studies

"Flour, milk eggs. Stir and mix in the chocolate," Shinobu muttered to himself once more, reaching over to grab the coco powder on the nearby counter to mix into the cake batter filled bowl he held in his arms.

Adding a few dashes of coco powder Shinobu went back to missing the batter, muttering to himself all the while, vowing that this time the cake was going to turn out perfect! Then he could prove to Miyagi that he could cook! Ha, show that old man what's what!

They had only been together for a little over two years and to Shinobu things felt like they were going ok. Him and Miyagi still had their fights and arguments, and he was still shy about their sex life even after all these years. Not to mention the fact that Miyagi was still reluctant to show him any form of affection outside of their apartments.

Even after two years they were still living separate, no matter how many times Shinobu had declared (screamed, whined, cried) to Miyagi that living together would make things much easier on the both of them. After all Shinobu was going to M university now, so it would make more sense for them to just live together; since they spent most of their after school time together anyways.

But Miyagi was resistant and would always find some way to distract Shinobu from the subject. Which usually resulted in a trip to the bedroom if Miyagi was generous enough to stop nibbling on his neck and take him there. Other times, most times, it just resulted in Shinobu sprawled on the living room floor and sore for days afterwards with rug burns to blush and scowl over.

Shinobu loved Miyagi with all his heart; he just wished that sometimes the older man wouldn't be so distant around him in public. He knew it was just because he was fearful of people seeing them together, but it wasn't like Shinobu was a minor anymore! He was 19, totally legal! And besides, who cared about a 17-year age difference. Certainly not him, so why should Miyagi?

Sometimes it hurt thinking about it. To walk down the street and see lovers holding hands, laughing, and enjoying each others company while he himself was in a secret relationship with a man who was old enough be his father; not that age really mattered to him, and who was fearful to openly show his love for him.

Sometimes he would cry alone in his apartment when Miyagi worked late or when they had an argument. Sometimes he would yell and blame Miyagi, which would start the argument. And other times he would pretend like nothing was bothering him.

But today he was happy because Miyagi was getting off work early and they would be able to spend the rest of the night together curled up in Miyagi's apartment, celebrating his lover's birthday.

"Stupid old man," Shinobu mumbled to himself with a smile while pouring the finished cake batter into a cake pan before placing it in the oven, allowing it to cook while he got the chocolate icing ready for when the cake was finished and ready to be decorated.

Yup, he could feel it; this cake was going to turn out perfect.

* * *

"Tadaima" Miyagi groaned as he opened the door to his apartment, already knowing Shinobu was there since he had told his sickly young love to rest on his couch while he was at work.

Shinobu had woken up that morning in his bed, since they had spent the night before wrapped in his once clean sheets, and had complained about not feeling well. It was rare for Shinobu to express something like that so openly without Miyagi having to guess and wonder what had set the younger male off. Shinobu always was difficult when it came to simple things.

So for the 19 year old to just openly complain about being sick had shocked Miyagi and he had immediately told Shinobu he was staying home to recover. If the kid was feeling bad enough to tell him about it then it had to be serious right? It was Shinobu after all.

"O-Okaeri," whispered a small voice from his kitchen and Miyagi's eyes instantly went wide with horror and the sight that met him.

His poor kitchen!

There before him was his once clean kitchen now covered in an unknown brown gooey substance (was that cake batter?) and what appeared to be coco powder and chocolate icing. The shit was everywhere! It looked like some form of chocolate tornado had run rampant in his kitchen!

Everything was dirty and covered in the stuff; his countertops, his stove, all over the floor, and apparently all over Shinobu, who stood in the middle of the kitchen caked in the brown gooey stuff, coco powder and chocolate icing with a deep red blush staining his pale face.

Wait Shinobu?

"What the hell happened in here, brat?" Miyagi finally choked out after standing in the open doorway with his mouth agape. After shutting the door and dropping his briefcase by it Miyagi slowly made his way over to his angrily blushing lover, taking everything.

The house smelled like something was burning and if he was correct in the guessing, the charred remains of whatever his lover was trying to cook that now rested in his over flowing garbage can was the culprit.

What the hell had the kid been doing all day? Wasn't he sick just this morning?

"I was trying to bake a cake for your stupid birthday baka," Shinobu bit out, using anger to cover up his embarrassment as he fiddled with the hem of his messy shirt, gray eyes cast towards the ground.

Ah, that explained everything. Little Shinobu-chin had pretended to be sick so he could stay home and bake him a cake for his birthday. That would explain the gooey stuff and the chocolate icing. And the black, burnt smelling things in his trashcan had to be the failed attempts.

Shinobu was so adorable!

Smiling softly at his flushing sandy haired lover Miyagi made his way over to the boy before sliding his finger atop the icing covered cake, the finished product of the disaster that hit his kitchen no less, that sat in front of the angrily pouting boy. Grinning widely Miyagi slowly slipped his finger into his mouth and sucked the icing off, making a small humming sound in the back of his throat as he cleaned the digit.

"Delicious," he smiled when he finally cleaned his finger and slipped it out of his mouth, chuckling at his still blushing lover and pressing a soft kiss to the burning cheek of the blonde haired teen.

"D-don't lie, Miyagi no Baka," Shinobu stammered, flushing even harder, all the way up to his pale little ears as he fidgeted under the loving gaze of the man he was destined to be with, his small hands fiddling with his shirt.

"I'm not, thank you Shinobu-chin," and then Miyagi pressed his lips to the pouting ones of his teenage lover, smiling at the soft gasp that left the younger male's lips.

Shinobu could be so cute sometimes. Even when he cursed at him, called him names, and acted like a total spoiled brat, the young teen could say and do the cutest things that made Miyagi love him even more. Like when he yelled his gray eyes would become so passionate and fierce. And when he was embarrassed over something or another he'd blush up to his pale ears and insult him just to salvage some pride.

But what was the cutest thing of all was when Shinobu tried so hard to do small little things just to make him happy or smile. He'd work extra hard and become so self-conscious when it came to him. That's what Miyagi loved the most.

"You're so cute," Miyagi smiled when they finally pulled away, chuckling when gray eyes glared at him, even while pale cheeks tinted a darker shade of pink.

"Don't say stupid things," Shinobu muttered, averting his eyes from the older male, looking down at the ground before a soft hand grabbed his chin and directed it back towards Miyagi's intense gaze.

"I love you, Shinobu-chin,"

Even with his blush burning bright Shinobu couldn't help but smile slightly, looking deeply into the eyes of the man he loved, the man he'd love for all eternity.

"I love you too. Happy Birthday old man."

* * *

ChibiKit- well I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm not really sure when Miyagi's birthday is so I kinda just picked a random season out of the year to go with. So I went with mid to late spring.

Please review and let me know what you thought please, and sorry if they're OOC or anything.


End file.
